


Endless Starlight

by Blasbo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Childhood Friends, Dark Star - Freeform, Dreadnova, F/F, Star Guardian AU, its gonna be a long term thing methinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasbo/pseuds/Blasbo
Summary: Jinx is the premier problem child at Rift High. Every other day, it seems she's getting into some kind of trouble with either the school authorities or Valoran City law enforcement. If you asked most people at that school what Jinx would amount to in the future, they'd probably say something like "a gang member" or "a plant worker", or even just "nothing".She's certainly the last person one would expect to be tasked with keeping the universe's light safe; yet, one fateful day, she is conscripted by a mysterious power to carry a heavy burden along with four other personalities--personalities that, more often than not, she tends to clash with. Saddled with a destiny she never asked for, she will have to master her new powers, learn to get along with her new team and accept her duty as a Star Guardian--before an ancient threat destroys it all.





	1. Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i did, in fact, write a big plot for an alternate universe magical girl skin line from the PC MOBA game League of Legends
> 
> First off, this isn't going to be completely compliant with the Starfall short story or, uh...all of the lore. Nothing at all against it and I'll still be using some elements from it, but the story I've got just diverges a bit from that, is all.
> 
> Secondly, um...I'm not really sure how many chapters this is gonna be. Like, it's a long haul sort of thing. I might end up just splitting it into three if it all ends up getting a bit too long (i've seen works here go past 200 chapters but like at a certain point that probably gets daunting for people to start reading through). Just fair warning, I guess.
> 
> Third, I don't have _a ton_ of experience writing straight fanfiction, but I do have experience writing otherwise, so hopefully that translates well.

_The light is blinding. She can’t see a thing through the brightness. She doesn’t know where she is, but she’s strangely not scared. No, she’s…warm._

_**Rejoice, Runeterran, for you have been chosen.** _

_A woman’s voice, airy and just as warm as the feeling within. She doesn’t know who it is, but she somehow knows that she means no harm._

_**My light, the light of the First Star, reaches far and wide, and gives life to the universe.** _

_The light dims and gives way to a panoramic view of space, and the stars, and the infinity contained within. She’s floating in all its vastness, and in the back of her mind she knows a number of horrors should be happening to her in the vacuum, but they’re not._

_**The sacred duty of protecting that life is now bestowed upon you.** _

_One of her pigtails floats forwards, but that’s not right—it’s supposed to be blue, isn’t it? She just dyed it last week._

_**The time is fast upon you. Embrace your power, and become a fine Guardian, Jinx…** _

_Power…? Guardian? The time? What time? She doesn’t understand…_

_**Jinx….** _

_** Jinx…. ** _

* * *

 

“Hey, Jinx!”

The girl in question jolts awake, if not immediately upright, greeted in her post-awakening drowsiness and, oddly enough, headache by a desk nearly covered in carvings and doodles—all of her own making, of course. As if almost on instinct, a mumbled, “Five more minutes…” escapes her lips.

“I think you’ve had long enough. Class is over, Jinx. Stay here much longer and they’re gonna lock you in.” There’s a chuckle coming from the voice she recognizes as Ekko’s. “You know Miss Fiora yelled herself hoarse, actually walked over to your desk and whacked you upside the head with her ruler, and you still didn’t wake up? What were you even doing last night?”

That would explain her headache, wouldn’t it? If anyone knew how practiced her homeroom teacher’s swinging arm was, it’d be her, and that crap stung. She groans a little in protest, coming out a bit more as a whine than she’d like it to be. “C’mon, I wasn’t up that late. She was just being really _boring_ again. And I was having this really weird dream…”

“Yeah, I’d say it probably was.” Jinx looks up at the person talking to her—Ekko's still wearing that stupid pompadour, huh? Of course she’s made it clear before that she thinks it’s stupid, because no good friend wouldn’t let their friend know they’re about to go outside looking like a doofus. But, he really liked the look, and if he insists on making it work then there’s nothing really she can do, is there? Rather than the expected smirk there’s a frown of…she can’t tell whether it’s bemusement or just concern. Yeah, she slept a little deeper than she normally does, but it’s not _that_ bad, right?

She scans her eyes across the deserted classroom to find the clock again and—oh. It’s five o’clock. She’s just thankful the robotics club is cancelled today; Viktor would probably freak out if she missed again.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said they were gonna lock you in here soon. You…don’t need a hand up or something, do you? I was honestly getting worried you’d slipped into a coma in the middle of class or something.”  
  
“My hero.” She deadpans, rising from her desk and stretching while giving the most purposefully obnoxious yawn she could muster. Her tie’s probably all screwed up by now, but she could give a crap, really—what, is someone gonna dress code her? “Nah, my head really stings, but ‘m fine.”

She bends down and checks through the old, worn duffel bag she called a backpack to make sure no one got any bright ideas while she was out—and if they did, she’d know and she would _find them_ —before slinging it back over her shoulder. “You gonna be working on that Back to the Future crap your gramps was doing later?”

“Zilean’s designs could be revolutionary stuff, with the right tweaks, Jinx. And he’s not my—” Ekko catches himself and sighs, frowning the delicious frown of a defeated man. “You’re just trying to get me going again, aren’t you?”

“Gotcha for a second there.” She giggles with her best shit-eating grin. “No, but seriously, you gonna be tinkering in the garage again? Mom and Dad have a really late shift tonight.”

He shakes his head. “Can’t. Those practice entrance exams are in about a week, remember? Gotta study my ass off if I want to do well.”

She scoffs, but she likes to think it’s an affectionate scoff. “Someone like you could probably ace it without studying, no sweat.”

“Appreciate the confidence, but I don’t really like to leave these things to chance. And anyways, my parents would probably have a heart attack if I went in unprepared and they found out.” He shrugs. “Sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, I’ll find something to do. …Something _legal_.” She adds on almost in response to his pointed stare. In truth it’s a bit of a disappointment, in part because she doesn’t want to get interrogated when she gets home and in part because the stuff he’s tinkering with really is fascinating, even if she does like to jokingly call it things like ‘Back to the Future crap’. But…she can tell that this is important, at least to him. “I don’t like spending the night in the precinct any more than you do. Geez, it’s like you don’t trust me or something.”

It’s a nearly tense couple of seconds before his expression breaks into a barely suppressed laugh. “Yeah, I can’t imagine why.” He starts walking for the door, and she jogs a little until she catches up to his side.

“See you tomorrow, Jinx. Safe trip home. Careful of the cops, all right?”

“Yeah, you too.” She nods, grinning widely, and they enter the hallway, the dimming sunlight streaming through its windows as if to illuminate the emptiness of the school, and go their separate ways.

She pauses only a moment on her way out the door to sigh in resignation.

* * *

Piltover really is a nice part of the city, so long as you never actually talk to someone from there. It's a fact that Jinx has been made to appreciate, given that the school's smack dab in the middle of that area. Nice jobs with good wages, a bunch of the most recent innovations...and, well, not least of all the massive amount of hoarded wealth a bunch of its residents had. The  _idea_ of a neighborhood like Piltover wasn't something Jinx necessarily had a problem with.

She just kind of wished they'd deign to share. Or, at least, not look at the have-nots like a heap of shit stuck to the bottoms of their shoes.

She doesn't have to look at the people to feel their eyes boring a hole in her back, or to know that some of them were probably on the other side of the street because they didn't want to go near a ratty little  _Zaunite_ like her, like the minute they got anywhere near her they'd suddenly find their back pockets lighter. As if she could so much as make a sudden movement around here without the police coming down on her ass, even if she wanted to try shit right now. And yet, at the end of the day, those same people are probably going to be sitting around the dinner table asking their spoiled kids why those Zaunites _resent_ them so much.

Still, it's not much longer 'till she reaches Zaun. The police won't be much better there, but at the very least most people are gonna mind their own damn business. 

There's suddenly a hand on her shoulder and she immediately bats it off before spinning to look at the...creep? Pickpocket? Mugger? No, if his uniform had anything to say about it he was a policeman--speak of the devil. A real troll of a man, too, with a beard that looked like he hadn't shaved in his life, an underbite that made her question if they'd forgotten his dental plan and the kind of nose that you could paint red and honestly mistake for a clown's. Reminded her a bit of the P.E. teacher, except not that funny. Maybe a bit uglier, but she can't see his eyes behind those aviators so it's hard to tell. You'd think with the kind of money Pilties had they'd be able to afford to do something about that mug of his.

"What's in the bag?" He grunts--straight to the point, isn't he?

"Oh, well, you know,  _spooky Zaun stuff,_ like notebooks and textbooks." Jinx rolls her eyes. "It's my schoolbag,  _officer_. I'm going home. From school."

The aviator shades don't hide his raised eyebrow and she can practically hear him thinking,  _At this time of day?_ , or whatever's gonna let him search her faster. Sure enough, after a moment he extends his hand expectantly. She knows what he wants, but grabs it and shakes anyways. "Pleasure, officer. Can I go now?"

" _Your bag._ " A scowl dawns on his face, clearly not appreciating her little joke.

Jinx feels it's only fair that she reciprocates. Like hell is this little toad pushing her around. " _Your warrant._ "

"Punk like you, slinking around at this hour with a bag that looks like it's been through the wringer? Sounds like probable cause to me," He scoffs. "Now let me see the bag or I'm going to have to take you to the station."

The two of them stand there for a few minutes, glaring at each other in a standoff of sorts, before she unceremoniously shoves the bag into his arms. "Whatever. Study for your night school if you _really_ need to."

She can't tell if he  _honestly_ thinks he's going to find something in there or if he was just taking out a bad day on her, but either way she's just itching so badly to smack the smug look right off his face. He unzips it and begins to sift through the contents, obviously not caring very much to be gentle with her stuff. Not that she really expected him to in the first place--their short little exchange so far had already told her basically all she needed to know about the kind of person he was. If she didn't want an earful when she got home, though, the most she could do about it was make sure he didn't decide to keep anything he'd decided he liked (from a schoolgirl's bag, for whatever reason), and that ate at her most of all.

While she's watching, something over his shoulder catches her eye. She squints and recognizes it as a tiny, red light in the sky--something like a star, if the stars were out at this time of night. Something like that wouldn't keep her attention normally, but it seemed to be growing brighter by the second--and bigger. She squints up at the sky, trying to figure out what the hell it could be--a UFO or something, maybe? Some kind of test aircraft? But, over a city?

By now it was bright enough that it almost hurt to look at, and big enough that it was kind of hard to miss, too--something she noted from the murmurs of the other people on the street. Officer Bonehead over here, though, didn't seem to notice. She can almost vaguely make out a shape--a shape?

She realizes then--it's not just a light. Something's falling out of the sky,  _right at her_. 

She barely has time to start an attempt to jump out of the way before something hits, and she feels like she's just been sucker punched by a semi-truck. Not for very long, though--the sheer impact is enough to send her tumbling to the ground and the pain's enough that she can only stand it for a few seconds--enough to hear a few gasps and the officer make a puzzled noise--before it all goes black.


	2. Unfamiliarity

Jinx awakens, for the second time today, with a headache. Groaning, she groggily feels around to try and get some sense of where she might be; below her is what feels like cloth, and if she feels up by her head, she can feel what seems like a pillow. There's some hope that maybe the whole thing was just some weird dream, and she's back home about to have little sis barging in and getting on her case about school. That hope is summarily extinguished, however, when she starts feeling to her opposite side to feel metal--thin, metal bars, with gaps and...

A jail cell. She's in a cell,  _again_. Well, so much for avoiding that earful, then. She wouldn't be surprised if that ugly son-of-a-bitch from earlier took her in for resisting arrest or some bullshit like that. They wouldn't have been disinclined to believe her, just from how obviously she was from Zaun. Damn pigs. There's no stench in the air--well, maybe a  _little_ stench, but it's more like one dude forgetting deodorant than a bunch of inmates--so at the least she hasn't been taken to  _prison_. More likely, just the police station. Luckily, she's way more used to that then the alternative.

Opening her eyes to the drab, grey cement ceiling and sitting up, she finds moonlight streaking through the bars of the window. Maybe she's got enough frequent prisoner miles that they gave her a window seat this time around, she thinks with a slight chuckle. The stars are a lot clearer tonight, for whatever reason; maybe they all decided to burn out at once, or maybe everyone in Valoran City just turned the damn lights out (though given she could see a few skyscrapers from her window, she could already find holes in that theory). Whatever the reason, it was decidedly peaceful.

Well, in any case, once she got bored just staring, she could entertain herself by making up constellations of dicks until she got out.

"Well, look who's up." A masculine voice sounds behind her, and she turns to find another officer standing in front of her cell. Thankfully, they got her a guard that was way easier on the eyes than the last one she'd seen this time around. Actually, he looked a fair amount like a stereotypical cop you'd see on TV, besides the Chief Wiggum types. Fairly built, a big old bushy porn moustache, square jaw, and...did they just make aviator shades part of the uniform? It seemed like every damn cop in this city had their own pair and if you walked in on them showering they'd probably still have those stupid things on, like they gave them more authority or something. These guys must be the worst at going undercover. "We're thinking about getting you your own cell at this point, you know."

"What's the difference? You gonna put a radio in there so Vi can chew me out from the couch?" She rolls her eyes. "Just tell me how long I'm in for."

"Well, we didn't actually find anything in your bag. You stopped being under any real suspicion a while ago and we were just waiting for you to come to, so..." Keys jingle and the sweet sound of a cell (almost reluctantly) unlocking reaches her ears as turns her body to get a better look, dangling her legs off the cot. "You're free to go. For now." That's the best damn news she's heard all day.

"Your sister's waiting for you in the lobby. She's got your bag." Scratch that.

* * *

Truth be told, it's not actually that long a walk from the cells to the lobby. She of all people should know that by now. She's just dragging her feet about as much as possible because god  _damn_ , does she really not feel like dealing with Vi right now. Never mind that she didn't actually  _do_ anything this time, it's probably gonna be her fault again.

At the very least, Officer Friendly wasn't lying. There she is, that pixie cut of hers pointed towards the cells and Jinx's bag sitting in her lap, chewing on some flavor of lollipop. She, at the least, seems to have managed to get time to change into her casual wear--and it is pretty casual. On their budget, you don't really get much more fashionable than tank tops or sweatpants. You know, if either of them gave a damn about fashion. Vi recognizes her coming out quickly (and honestly, she'd be kind of insulted if she didn't quickly recognize her own sister) and gets up to approach, gripping the bag in one muscular arm. They meet each other about halfway through the lobby.

Vi holds the bag out to her, using the other hand to remove the candy from her mouth. "Was wondering why you didn't come home. Got a call from Cupcake at about 6 that Officer Trundle picked you up."

Jinx stiffly takes the bag, slinging it over her shoulder and looking up to meet her sister's eyes. Between their height difference and body types, it's kind of hard for some people to believe that Jinx was the one that came out first. "A call? Surprised she wasn't closer. And _muffled_. She tell you that he searched me for no reason?"

Vi's silent, but the way she uses her newly freed hand to massage her temple as her eyes squeeze shut and a sigh escapes her speaks volumes. "We'll talk on the way home." Unspoken is,  _So you don't make a scene in the middle of the police station._ Well, she doesn't care about who's listening, but she's wanted nothing but to go home since she left the school so she'll go along with it.

The cold air hits her square in the face as they leave the station, Vi walking beside her, causing a visible shiver. The silence between them is deafening, and lasts for, she figures, at least five minutes before Vi makes the first move. "The report Cupcake got says you were slinking around Piltover around five, with this 'ratty old bag'."

"And she just took Officer Hamburger-face's word for it, I bet." Jinx grumbles. "I was walking home, from school. Like I do every day, Monday through Friday."

"At five o'clock. You said Robotics was cancelled today, didn't you?" Her skepticism is evident, and unbelievable to the older sister. "It doesn't take _that_ long to walk home from school."

"I had a long nap, okay?" Jinx scowls at the look of disbelief she's getting. She can't say she didn't expect it, but it's just so _grating_. "You do know that they didn't actually  _find_ anything in there, right? No drugs, no guns, no nothing? Officer Clown-Nose didn't even have the brains to plant something. He stopped me because I'm a Zaunite, Vi, and because he knew he could."

There's another few moments of silence. It seems more pained this time. Good. "...Nobody said Officer Trundle wasn't more than a thug with a badge, Jinx. Cupcake also told me he's filed a ton of reports like that. She thinks that he took you to the station more to see you in a cell than to make sure you're okay."

Was that supposed to make it better? It's not. She doesn't feel better, she feels confused, and more pissed than she was, and what the fuck was the point of that? "Then what the hell's with the third degree, if you don't think he had a reason?!" Jinx hisses.

"Because the only thing I know about what you were doing for two hours is that you were 'sleeping'!" Vi's fuse is about as short as it always is. Jinx thinks it runs in the family.

"What, so you think I did something illegal in that stuffy old school uniform, carrying around my schoolbag, and ditched every bit of evidence before Officer Meathead decided to fuck with me? It'd kind of suck if I got caught and had to book it with a bunch of schoolbooks and shit, don't you think?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel like I'm being ridiculous? You're not exactly a model citizen, and shit like that's not helping your case!"

"How am I supposed to be a model citizen when they've got jackasses like that guy roaming around and giving people a record for 'looking Zaun'? I don't feel like cozying up to them so they'll give me more scraps, like _you_."

There's another few long moments before Vi speaks again, barely restrained in her anger. "I've said a thousand times, I am not her damn _lapdog_ , Jinx. She's _different_."

"Yeah? You know what I see?" Jinx practically spits. "I see a snooty little brat, raised and taught by the same people who haven't given a damn about us since this city was built. And I see you, looking at her lap like it's a pretty cozy place to be."

They didn't talk anymore after that, not until they got home. There's not much sound on the way home, besides Vi trying to calm her breathing down. Usually when someone talks shit about Caitlyn to the younger sister's face, they get the shit kicked out of them. But not Jinx. They've fought--a lot, and loudly, and bitterly, but it's never come to blows. Not between them. Even if she's a tool for the Pilties, it's nice to know she still cares that little bit.

Eventually they turn into the dingy little apartment complex they call home. Vi fumbles with her keys for a few short moments before stopping, taking a deep breath. "...Hey. Cupcake said...you got hit by something when he was searching you. Like...from the people around it was some weird meteor or something, but they didn't actually find the rock. You...nothing's hurting, right?"

"..." It...hit her in the chest, didn't it? But if anything, it's her head that's hurting. She hasn't really thought much about it yet, but... "No. I mean...headache. But I'm fine." Her response is a bit curt; there's still a bit of the anger from their earlier fight left. Something that also probably runs in the family.

"..." She picks out the right key and opens the door, walking inside. "If it still hurts in the morning we're going to the doctor."

"...Fine." Jinx follows her sister in.

* * *

 

Mom and Dad are still at the plant. They don't let them go on the long shifts until way, way later. Normally this would be an opportunity to go out and do whatever the hell she wanted, but she just feels so exhausted (understandably, she reasons; it's been a hell of a long day) that she ends up going straight to her room, not even a slice of cold, leftover pizza on the way over. She closes and locks the door behind her before letting out an exasperated breath. There's not a window this time to let the moonlight in, so regrettably she has to shuffle over to the light switch so she can see where she's going. She's greeted by the same room she's always had; a kinda dirty mirror opposite the door, the dresser below a bunch of Pentakill posters on the left wall opposite her bed--well, futon, but it was always folded out so there wasn't much point calling it that--, bedside table, and the fading red wallpaper. They certainly didn't have a lot here, but then again, who the hell but the factory and plant owners did in Zaun?

She tosses her bag over to the side of the futon and rather ungracefully flops spread-eagle onto the futon, her pigtails managing to fall on top of her arms rather than behind them. She'd like more than anything to just go the hell to sleep right now, but then she'd probably catch hell in the morning about the electric bill. So...she'll just lay here for a bit. Until she feels like getting up again.

But the silence is a better lullaby than she anticipated, and even though the covers aren't on she finds herself drifting off, anyways, and she's almost dreaming when she hears it. A shuffling sound, from near the bed.

She could swear that this apartment got sprayed for bugs less than a couple of days ago, but there's more shuffling after a few moments' pause so obviously there's  _something_ down there. Short of calling Vi in there to kill a couple of damn roaches or something, she regrettably  _has_ to shift to look over the side (relucantly groaning, of course); if she doesn't kill them then they're gonna infest the place faster than you can say  _Holy fuck, that's disgusting_.

Her bag is open, and in it she can immediately see two things that weren't there before; a couple of weird....stuffed animals? Though, she can't really figure out what they're supposed to be besides just cutesy blobs. One is white, with a curled and fairly bushy tail, a forward-pointing horn on its forehead and a singular angel's wing on its right side, and it's got this weird, blank expression on its face, like it's seen some shit in its life or something. The other is black, with a straighter tail ending in more of a reddish color than black, fox ears rather than a horn, a wide maw with two little incisors sticking up from the bottom and an angel wing on the side opposite of the white one. They're pretty damn cutesy, but she doesn't care about that as much as the fact that she doesn't remember finding or buying anything like that before. Was this just something stuck in her bag at the police station or something? But,  _why_?

Well, that's a question she can figure out after she kills the bugs. She reaches down to pick up the white one and get it out of the way.

It blinks on contact with Jinx and changes its gaze to look up at her.

With a yelp of surprise, she sits up and flings it against the wall in surprise. It makes a fairly hard impact, comically flattening for a split-second, making a squeaking noise and spraying what looks like glitter in the general area before tumbling to the floor. It just lays there for a second, that fucking blank stare directed right at her, before beginning to float, and Jinx is left to wonder just what the hell is happening. Is she dreaming or something? Was there a chemical leak?

As it floats towards her and her initial surprise wears off, though, there's this feeling that she shouldn't be  _afraid_ of it. Not that she was, I mean...it's a puffball. But she should probably be a bit more freaked out than she's feeling right now, as the black one begins to float out of her bag to and touch down on her left shoulder. The white one soon joins its companion on her right shoulder. She glances over to her right side, and as her gaze meets the white one's, a singular word enters her mind.

_Shiro._

Another word comes to her as she looks over to her other side.

 _Kuro_ _._

Those are their names. They never said as much and she doesn't really know how she knows this, but she just feels deep in her gut that those are their names. This is...without a doubt the weirdest thing that's ever happened to her, and she's still not entirely sure that she isn't dreaming at this very moment.

 

The two of them begin circling around her head, chirping and cooing and babbling (well, Kuro's making noise, at least), but on some strange level she can kind of make out something being said; two words, repeated over and over.  _New friend! New friend!_ She tries to move her head and duck out of their orbit, but they follow her movements perfectly, even laughing as if this is some game to them. She honestly, seriously considers swallowing her pride and asking Vi about seeing a psychiatrist or something--for about a second or two, at least--because this is just way too fucking _weird._

She tries swatting the both of them out of the air but they're too quick, like they know what she's going to do before she does it. She holds up an arm in their path and their orbit just expands around it. She gets up off the futon and, of course, they both follow, and she grabs at them--yet, like all her other attempts to stop them, it avails her little, and she's left just stumbling around her room and grunting in effort and frustration and grabbing fistfuls of air.

All of a sudden, they stop in front of her. A voice that registers to her as Shiro's somehow rings out in her head, as he squishes into a more brick-like shape.  _Big day tomorrow._

"Wh--" Shiro becomes a blur of white and smacks right into her face, and for the second time that day she finds herself falling to the cold hard ground and surrendering to unconsiousness.

* * *

 

_The stars are a blur all around her as she travels at breakneck speeds. She doesn't know why she's here or where she's going. She turns in the empty space, sees her pigtails flowing in the non-existent breeze, and then she herself becomes radiant, almost a being of multicolored starlight--though, the most prominent color in all of them is red. She is compelled to look ahead again, and she sees certain stars begin to travel about her speed and shift themselves into constellations of faces._

_A girl, almost human but not quite, almost eerily so--her head is too round, and her eyes are too big, and that's not even mentioning the slit, cat-like pupils or the pointed, fuzzy fae-like ears sticking out from the sides of her head. Her hair flows down messily from her head, as though she doesn't particularly try to keep it groomed, and there's a big dreamlike smile on her face as if she's not entirely sure where she is._

_Another girl, much like the last one. Her hair is kept in pigtails, though much shorter than Jinx's own, and there's a singular fang sticking down out of the left side of her mouth. This one doesn't look near as fun from her sourpuss alone, and Jinx feels stifled just looking at her._

_The next girl looks far more convincingly human, and she's thankfully not creeped out looking at her. Her ears are still awfully pointy, though--more like an elf than anything. Even her image seems to command respect and convey wisdom._

_A voice rings out, familiar yet strange--from another dream, perhaps? Jinx can't put her finger on it. Female, airy, warm...trustworthy._

**_Do not fear them. They have arrived to gather you. You will know your duty soon, as will your companion from this planet._ **

_Again, with a small hint of frustration, she doesn't understand--and then the stars begin to shift into another face, presumably the 'companion', and her breath catches in her throat._

_Now, there's a face she hasn't seen in a long time._


End file.
